I really like you
by EarthToKate
Summary: 'Levi,' she whispered 'I really like you.' 'I really like you too,' Levi mumbled as he kissed the top of Cath's head.
1. Chapter 1

Cath laid her head against Levi's chest. She could hear the steady beat of his heart and she could feel the rise and fall of his chest as he breathed. He wrapped his arms around her and she snuggled further into him. ''Levi,'' she whispered ''I really like you.''

''I really like you too,'' Levi mumbled as he kissed the top of Cath's head.

Cath titled her head back and Levi leaned forward to kiss her. Cath pulled away and turned completely around, she put her hands behind Levi's neck and pulled him towards her, she closed her eyes and pressed her lips against his. Levi put his hands around Cath's waist and pulled her closer to him. Their mouths opened as they kissed, Cath pulled away and started kissing the rest of Levi's face. She tangled her fingers in his hair as she kissed his forehead.

''Read to me Cather,'' Levi said as he pulled away from Cath's kisses.

''okay,'' she said before she planted one last kiss on Levi's lips.

Simon stood back from the edge of the platform as the train slowed to a stop. He stepped onto the train and looked back at Baz, ''thank you,'' he said before he clambered onto the train and taking a window seat, glancing out of the window and saying a final goodbye to Watford.

Cath closed the book and held it in her hands before looking up to Levi, teary eyed. Levi opened his eyes. ''it's over?'' he asked, sadly. Cath nodded as tears rolled down her cheeks. Levi wrapped his arms around Cath in a warm embrace while Cath sobbed into his shirt. ''Get a room!'' Reagan exclaimed as she kicked the door open. Cath pushed herself away from Levi's chest and sat on the bed, laughing through the tears. ''Wait, what's wrong?'' Reagan asked, worriedly.

''we finished The Eighth Dance,'' Levi answered for her. Reagan frowned before dropping her armful of books on her bed and grabbing her toothbrush, toothpaste and handbag and rushing to the bathroom.

Cath wiped her tears and picked up her cell. ''I have to call Wren,'' she said. ''Levi smiled widely, ''I get us some coffee!'' he said before grabbing his jacket and striding out of the dorm room door.

''Cath! I was just about to call you!'' Wren exclaimed when she answered the phone after only two rings.

''I finished the book,'' Cath said sombrely

''me too,'' Wren replied

Cath and Wren had a long conversation about everything Simon Snow. Even when Levi returned with two Starbucks cups half an hour later Cath was still on the phone. Levi put Cath's cup on her bedside table and sat on the end of the bed sipping on his own hot coffee.

After Cath put down her phone she said ''sorry, but I had to call Wren,''

''It's fine sweetheart,'' Levi said, ''sorry I took so long, Starbucks was busy!'' Levi's signature smile was spread across his face and Cath grabbed the cup from the bedside table and sipped the coffee.

Cath was driving back to Omaha with Wren later that day and Levi was leaving for Arnold the day after so they decided they would spend as much time together as possible before their long summer break apart.

Levi helped Cath pack up all of her stuff and bring it down to Megan's car (Megan was driving Cath and Wren back to Omaha). They had take two trips to the dorm and back to get all of Cath's Simon Snow stuff and an hour later Cath was sitting in the back of Megan's pink hatchback with Wren. Levi Leaned in the window and kissed Cath before standing back and waving as they drove off.


	2. Chapter 2

Summer couldn't pass fast enough for Cath; all she wanted was to see Levi again. She called and text him every day, but it didn't feel like enough. The two month holiday felt more like two years but once all her things were packed up, she was sitting in the back of her dad's car and on the road back to college (and – more importantly – Levi); it suddenly felt like summer hadn't happened at all.

They pulled up in the parking lot near the pound hall dormitories and Cath and Wren grabbed their stuff from the boot of the car. Cath was living with Reagan again and Wren was staying just down the hall. They arrived at Cath's room first and were welcomed by a smiling Reagan (but no Levi). Cath put her stuff down on the bed and said hey to Reagan who was unpacking her clothes and then headed down the hall to see if Wren had met her new roommate yet. When she knocked on the door a tall girl answered. Her bleached blonde hair reached her hips and had streaks of vibrant pinks, blues and purples running through it. She was wearing a white t-shirt, decorated in flowers, advertising a band that Cath had never heard of. The edges of her eyelids were flicked with perfectly applied black eyeliner. The girl shone a wide smile back at Cath. ''Wow, you must be Cath, you look so alike!'' the girl said ''I'm Laurel'' Cath smiled back and the girl opened the door so that Cath could squeeze past and into the tiny room, once Cath passed, Laurel waved back at Wren signalling that she'd only be a few minutes before she left. Wren had already put her ''Simon Snow and The Mages Heir'' poster above her bed and her collection of Simon Snow books took pride of place on her bedside locker. Cath smiled and sat on the edge of Wren's unmade bed. ''Hey, I just came to see how you were getting on.'' Cath said.

''great,'' Wren replied ''Laurel's so nice.''

Cath and Wren sat talking about classes for a few minutes before Laurel came back and Cath went back to her own room to unpack. Reagan was already gone so Cath had time to unpack by herself. She started with her Simon Snow stuff, putting up her posters and lining the books up on her desk. Half an hour later, after Cath had put all her clothes into the wardrobe she heard a knock on her door. When she opened the door she looked up into the smiling face of Levi. She grabbed him around the waste and squeezed him tightly. ''I missed you so much!'' she squealed and Levi planted a kiss on her lips, ''I missed you more,'' he said, his smile lighting up Cath's face. She tugged on his hand and pulled him into the room. She grinned widely before kissing him again and pushing him back on the bed. He laughed and pulled her onto him, ''so how was your summer?'' Cath asked.

''Lonely,'' Levi replied, ''I missed you a lot,''

''We spoke every day,'' Cath laughed

''I still missed you!'' Levi grinned.

Cath had fiction-writing with Professor Piper at ten o'clock the next morning. She got into the lecture hall and took a seat five rows from the front. Professor Piper waltzed in a few minutes later, her hair a forest of red curls. She wore a dress that reached just below her knees that looked like a patchwork quilt and smiled at everyone in the lecture hall. Cath glanced around the room to see if Nick was there but she couldn't see him. She was glad that she wouldn't have to face him after last semester. An hour later after the class was over, Cath had three pages of notes on how to create believable characters and her writing assignment for next week (''write a one thousand word, short story based around a glass breaking,'' was what Professor Piper had said).

When she got back to her dorm at one o'clock after her biology Lecture, she met Levi sitting crossed legged outside her door. His face lit up as soon as he saw her. ''Cather!'' He exclaimed as he stood up and leaned his lanky body against the door frame. He ran his fingers through his stringy hair as Cath pulled her key out of her bag and opened the door for him to get in. Levi sat on the edge of Cath's bed cross legged as Cath turned on her computer; she was determined to get all of her fiction-writing assignments completed – on time – this semester. She opened a word document and started to type, Levi was staring at her curiously as she did and Cath looked up and smiled. ''Cather?'' he asked. At first Cath had been annoyed at Levi using her full name but she was starting to like it. ''have I ever told you how beautiful your eyes are?'' Cath looked down at her lap, embarrassed, but she was smiling. She saved her work and shut down her laptop before getting on the bed next to Levi. ''let me take you out to lunch.'' He said, he said it more like a demand rather than a question and Cath grinned. ''I'd love that.''


	3. Chapter 3

Levi and Cath sat in starbucks sharing a ham salad toastie and two hot chocolates with cream and marshmallows. Levi took a sip of hot chocolate and got a blob of white cream on his nose. Cath grinned and Levi wiggled his nose scraping the cream off with his finger.

Cath was lying on her bed re-reading Simon Snow and The Mages Air for the hundredth time (literally) when Reagan came storming into the bedroom. ''What's up'' Cath said, lowering her book only slightly, but enough to see that Reagan looked angry and drunk. ''been out. Going out again.'' Reagan slurred her words and wobbled on her heals as she stumbled into the closet and pulled out a cardigan before heading for the door again. Cath stuck her bookmark and closed her book putting it on the bedside table. She ran out the door and caught up with Reagan as she pushed open the door to the bathroom. Cath found Reagan hunched over the toilet churning up her insides. Cath kneeled down next to Reagan and pulled her stringy hair out of her face. ''I'm sorry,'' Reagan sobbed as she slouched against the toilet seat. ''Why are you sorry?'' Cath asked stroking Reagan's back as she threw up some more. ''You don't need to do this,'' Reagan replied ''This is gross.''

''I don't mind,'' Cath said, ''that's what friends are for.''

The next morning Cath was up before Reagan. She got dressed quietly so as not wake her and left a note on Reagan's alarm clock saying she was forbidding her to get out of bed before Cath got back from class. Cath sat in fiction writing that morning fidgeting and struggling to pay attention. She was worried about Reagan. After class Cath called Wren and asked her to meet her for lunch. They met in the cafeteria and Cath told her about what had happened with Reagan the night before. ''I'm worried about her,'' Cath said ''she's never been that drunk before.'' Wren took a drink from her cup of water – she hadn't even touched alcohol since her trip to the hospital last year. ''Maybe you should talk to her,'' Wren suggested. '' Cath nodded and took a fork full of chicken noodles and shoved it all in her mouth. ''Are you still going to see dad later?''

''Yeah,'' Wren nodded. Cath had wanted to go with Wren to see their dad but she wanted to give them some time alone, and she had been getting a lot of assignments this semester that she was hoping to get finished soon.

When Cath got back that evening, Reagan was still in bed. She mumbled a ''hmm'' in recognition of Cath. She leaned up on her elbows, ''thanks for last night,'' She mumbled. ''yeah, about that.'' Cath said, ''I've never seen you that drunk before, is everything all right?''

''well, I guess,'' Reagan replied tentatively. ''It's just…'' Reagan was interrupted by Cath's phone. ''doesn't matter,'' Cath said, ''tell me.''

''no it's okay, you should get that.'' Cath reluctantly reached for her phone. As soon as she answered her face fell. And tears pricked at her eyes. She nodded and mumbled a yes. As soon as she hung up the call she frantically text Levi and told him to meet her outside as soon as he could. Cath slumped on the bed and burst into tears. ''Oh my God Cath, what's happened?'' Reagan asked worriedly.

''Its Wren,'' Cath sobbed. ''She's been in a car accident.''


End file.
